Icarus heart
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Au: Nico was an guardian angel once upon a time, detested by many around him for the one he had once watched over. He made a mistake once before and was branded for it. When the impossible happens his heart rushes him to make the same mistake, but after making it he was cast out of heaven and fell to earth but fate for a final time gives him a chance, but will he succeed. Boyxboy


**Hi everyone! Thanks for taking time to read my Percico story! I hope you all like it! Feel free to follow and favorite if you do! I will post a warning with each chapter as I do with each of my stories. This entire story however will be split up into parts, across three different time periods. Part 1 will be in ancient Greece, part two, 1600 England and finally in modern England in part 3 Warning: **story contains, OC's, BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, heavy violence (in the first two parts), gore, mentions of abuse, character death and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Thank you all for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoy and haven a nice day/night wherever you are!****

* * *

Imagine being isolated from the world. That your entire existence is wrapped around a small set of islands which are born every morning from the rising sun, gliding over the crest of the turquoise jewel sea.

The rising cliffs stood as falling guardians. Like knights who had battled on the fields of Ares for their king. The chalk white rocks were cracked and splintered, dotted with the small caves where refugees hid from the eternal wrath of the merciless gods though often found that they fell with the new days storm.

The sea often claimed those who had wronged it or those who were to be struck down for amusement from the gods above. We only have to remember the great Odysseus who was torn, so far from his home. Losing his poor mother and missing most of son's life. Being forced to witness the horrors of war. To be labelled hero by some and murderer by others for his trickery to get into Troy.

But our story does not focus on the deeds of Odysseus.

Our story begins on a day that would be recorded in history as the day that the struggle and precarious scenario of two were to entwined by fate.

In the far cliffs that threatened to collapse into the sea stood a keep. A keep of pure elegance which could only be blessed in it's beauty by Aphrodite and the genius of it's architecture by lady Athena. The step of the outside palace were a pure white marble. After being scrubbed every day for a usual basis of eight hours, what could be expected?

The outside pillars stood tall and strong as they held up a crimson tiled roof. The mosaic depicted the ancient gods sat in banquet and amusement. The inside halls freshly scrubbed as figures bound with only tight black collars and loincloths. Barely even given the barest of human decency as the masters of the home walked past and bellowed their laughter while they smashed buckets of fresh sea water over the heads of the slaves who fell to the ground and slipped on the marble.

The masters turned towards the courtyard. A large pool of lilac water bathed in the beautiful sunlight as the fresh lotus bloomed. Above the long extending steps stood a statue of woman in ivory and beautiful silver, holding a snake out above her head, the woman was beautiful indeed, wearing a golden crown of two serpents wrapped around an emerald headpiece, a silk dress flowing in the shape of marble was eternally caught in an invisible breeze while the woman's smiling face was locked onto the giant stone serpent in her hands.

To anyone in the larger city of Athens, this statue would bring a greater insult than anyone would allow. If this statue had been known of then the gods themselves would not be able to stop the armies that would march and flood the land and sea crimson with blood.

A boy slowly stepped out the shadows as he walked up to the enormous statue and knelt. The deep emerald green armour was plated over his toned and sculpted body. His helmet instead of being the usual Greek style moved in scales and plates upon plates of metal armour down his neck and across his shoulders. The helmet was curved around his face in the patriot shape of a cobra. His dual swords were strapped to his black belt and the hem of his tunic. His studded metal boots clinked and echoed as the sound bounced off the walls around the tribute statue. "Watch over us in battle, curse those who follow the goddess who brought you your doom." He whispered softly as he pulled out a dagger and sliced his palm. "Accept my offering to feed you in your dark slumber."

His voice would have been almost like a beautiful melody.

If it hadn't already been tainted by the darkness of locking people in chains or murdering others in cold blood on a distant field where he will never be seen again.

His palm stung slightly but he stayed quiet as his blood drizzled into a humble wooden bowl. A few red stains were on the blending floor. "Damn slaves... What are they alive for." He growled quietly.

"M-Master." A voice trembled.

The boy turned and watched as a figure flinched back and cowered under the piercing gaze. "I think you will find it's Prince."

"Yes M-" The slave trembled slightly and backed away. "Yes Prince." It corrected itself and watched as it's master stared mercilessly through them.

"What do you want whelp?" The Prince growled as he looked down at his hand with a small grin.

The slice had completely faded.

The slave on the other hand trembled even more at this sight. Unsure what to do when confronted with this sight of both the Prince and the statue. It's empty eyes stared down at them and the slave swore that it seemed to follow him as he moved. "Y-Your gift has arrived."

"About time..." The Prince growled. As he strode past the slave, the smaller boy trembled waiting for the expectant beating which came.

He sighed with relief as the boy walked past not even bothering him with a second glance. "What happens next... will teach you to remember why you need to bow in front of me. Make sure you clean up your own mess."

As the prince walked down the steps the slave screamed out in agony as long lashes of metals tore down his back. Skin slowly grated away as blood flooded down and coated the floor. His screamed became the dominant sound in the lighting dawn.

Everyone became sure the gods on Olympus could hear the roar of agony.

 _ **-Break-**_

Slowly a cage was pushed onto the large balcony. Figures swarmed around it before they slowly began to open the barbed steel door which kept it shut. "Get up and get to work." They barked as a figure toppled out of it and onto the ground of the cold floor.

The person looked around slightly fearful of their new surroundings before they regained their composure.

The dry heat was blistering warm through the open window as the clouds had begun to part with the morning dawn. Figures rushed about on a balcony, they began to draw a steaming bath for the man who they served knowing that it was far more dangerous to not do as ordered than it was to live with the consequences.

The wind began to rustle the petals which floated over the waters as the sweet scent filled the air hypnotically. "We must hurry. Come on Perseus." The women whispered as out the shadows, looking at the collar which was wound tightly around the boy's neck and studying his name for a second. She was crouched down against the ground, being the only slave who had taken a moment to pause and check the boy to see if he was okay.

The boy of sixteen years fell onto his knees. His shackles were tight around his wrists. He wore only shorts which exposed his lean body which was covered in sharp scars over his torso. The woman noted each scar and could only guess with the horrors of her mind and the expectation which came from the cruelty of the masters to know what they were. The boy's skin was bronze, almost seemingly sun kissed and pleasing to the eye that beheld it. People were slightly confused by his hair and eyes; for such a young boy to have a drastically black hair, so dark that it was like liquid ink, running down in a wild untamed mess, but his eyes were such a startling sea green, at leas they were on first glance. The longer they were stared at, the more they became harder to discern, one minute they were more of a deeper blue than the depths of the ocean, next they were a startling cerulean and turquoise.

It certainly wasn't common among the people who worked here. Normally, most slaves around here were preferred to have their hair cut and then have the colour of it changes. The Prince normally only preferred to have those with hair like that of the sunlight or as crimson as burning fire.

The woman still remembers now how every morning she would have to every so couple of weeks that she would have to have her hair either cut shorts and sewn with strands of other hairs and then washed in blood.

"You have to stand up Perseus, the Prince wants a bath." The slave woman whispered, taking a gentle hold of the boy's biceps and helping him slowly to his feet. Her eyes looked aged and tired and she herself was a thin and starved beaten slave. Her bod was wracked with pained scars, some which hadn't healed over yet. She would probably get a hell of a lot more if the guards outside had been looking in seeing that she stopped to help the boy. "My name is Persephone, in homage to the goddess." The woman whispered. "But most around here just call me Sally." She made sure now to keep her voice low and careful as she cast her eyes around them. "Watch out for Octavian." She said softly, nodding her head towards one rather dark looking blonde boy who was smirking their way. "Take the jewel canteen fill the bath."

Perseus studied her for a long minute, his eyebrows scrunched together as he studied her, looking for a reason that she may be lying to him. After all, he had come to expect that a lot out of people lately, but she only just pointed over to the item she had been talking about before she took off with great haste, looking over shoulder at the boy who still seemed to be gathering his wits.

Perseus looked around as he carried jeweled jar after jar full of hot water to fill the bath for his new master. He legs ached from the tight shackles of the chains and from the exhaustion of having gotten no sleep. His wrists were bloody and dripping crimson from the small spikes which lined the metal tight cuffs that branded him as a slave.

The cold white washed walls around him were topped with a dome like roof while an open balcony of cobblestone with a black iron railing. The black metal was shaped and forged so that it resembled black roses growing around the main railing. The thorns were as sharp and blade tips and the petals of the roses even more so. The balcony itself though hung over the great height of the cliff, beneath them was an endless amount of rock spires, jagged and sharp while the ocean itself roared, being able to probably sweep anyone under into it's murky depths.

"Perseus." Sally whispered as softly as possible, drawing the boy's attention over to her as he rushed over, holding the jug as carefully as he would hold his own life if he could. Sally just smiled softly and placed her hands over on his as they stood in front of a steaming hole in the floor where water bubbled and hissed. "Calm down Perseus." She kept her voice soft. "Just fill the canteen with this water and-" Sally fell to the ground screaming out when a guard whipped her across the back again, spraying her blood over Perseus.  
"Did you have permission to speak!" The guard snapped.

Sally just shook her head, grabbing onto one of Perseus wrists for dear life to stop the boy from lunging. The murderous rage hidden in those eyes were enough to get him killed. "I SAID DID YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" The guard shouted.  
"N-No-AGH!" Sally was slammed against the floor again as the whip slashed her skin open, the metal fiber tips leaving deep and oozing wounds across her skin. "Remember! Your! Place!" The guard screamed, whipping the woman with each word. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" The guard bellowed.

Sally scrambled away as fast as she could but not before the guard smirk, taking her only life line away. "Use your bare hands to carry on the water."

Perseus studied with with growing hateful eyes.

Sally however only stared at the bubbling spring before the guard grabbed her palms roughly and shoved them into the water, making the woman scream out again. "Now get moving!" The guard snarled viciously, kicking her in the back where he studied his artistic slashes and deep wounds on her skin. Only after she collapsed letting the boiling water out of her hands and into the large bath which was filling faster and faster then clambered back over and repeated it a couple of time, did the guard give her back the jar which was heavy in her now scolded and burnt hands. "Get moving." The guard grinned and Sally made no argument, she made no noise but just let the tears of her eyes slowly slip from her cheeks.

Perseus waited for a while, watching the guard leave and hear the quiet snickers of some of the other slaves to him, lead by one particular blond one which Sally had called Octavian. The boy just grinned coldly and Perseus shook his head, going to pick up his own jar and nearly stumbling from the heavy weight of it, his fear for poor Sally growing as he now understood the heavy weight crushing down on her brunt hands.

When the woman returned with her own jar he took it curtly off her, connecting their gazes for a long minute seeing the surprise in hers. His message was quiet and simple. _Stay close. Keep your head down._ She wasted no time, slipping her arm around it though as both huddled together burdening the weight of of the two heavy jugs, stumbling a little and trying not to fall as the more they did this, the more both seemed to become exhausted quicker. Sally held back a scream every time she lent down.

Eventually Perseus glanced outside to see the guards were busy enough that he could take the burden off Sally for a while, picking up the pace and doubling his effort, the heat however was beginning to get to him. Sweat was beading across his brow and he was feeling his strain growing with each and every long taken step.

It didn't help when one of the slave boys stuck his foot out and Perseus came crashing to the ground. His eyes widened as he felt the sharp broken shards of pottery stab into his skin while steaming water pooled around him stinging his skin. Sally tried to rush over but in her weakened condition she was more than easy for the younger and more well fed slaves to hold back. "Watch where you step, rag." A voice sneered above him.

From under the locks of dark hair Perseus' cold turquoise eyes glared up at the figure above him.

He stared up at the figure of another boy. He had close cut straight light blond hair. His eyes were full of malice though it showed just how small the boy was as Perseus' glare made the other boy flinch back slightly. But like most of the others in the room the boy was unshackled and wore some form of silk gown. "Well Octavian." Perseus whispered as his hand curled around a sharp piece of pottery. He could feel something deep inside of him growl and swirl violently. Like an tide of anger or a storm which yearned to roar out and explode in a tsunami... Something that Perseus craved to allow to happen. "That would make us family then?" The shackled slave spat, "you look like you seem to know something about being a rag."

A few of the slaves giggled and snickered until the blonde snapped his head around to give them a scathing look.

Octavian crouched down to Perseus' level and grabbed his chin roughly. "Now be a good dog and follow your orders." Octavian's eyes glinted while Perseus' fell hidden behind a fringe of his hair. Had Octavian seen the look, he would have not proceeded with his next words. "Why don't you. After all... I hear that is what you are best at you little whore-"

Octavian gasped as Perseus stabbed the shard of pottery fast into Octavian's chest, letting the blood splatter out across his face. Perseus said nothing and stared on with an impassive face as he pushed the shard deeper into the boy's heart, twisting slightly and slowly. Octavian however stared on with stone cold eyes watching as a crimson torrent began to spew violently from his mouth.

Perseus only gave one last sudden sharp and violent twist of the shard, he watched Octavian try and rip his hand away but ended up only making it so that the shard went deeper into the blond's chest. Blood spewed across the floor and onto the tiles as the sun began to shine brightly onto the dead corpse. Perseus watched slowly as the light left Octavian's eyes leaving the body an empty corpse.

Perseus stared on for a minute watching the light claim the body though he thought that it only could belong to the shadows.

"What an amusing show." A voice sneered from the doorway as Perseus turned in time to see a older boy lent against the framing.

His eyes ran over the golden hair which rested under a golden crown. The boy looked a year or two younger than Perseus but still the dark face was clear with amusement. "I always did love entertainment first thing in the morning." The boy walked in and his eyes widened. Unlike the others Perseus did not bow. Perseus did not scrape his nose along the floor to this person he hardly knew... after all they had only met that morning.

When he had been bought from a cage.

Like a common dog.

The Prince's eyes sparkled with a dark delight as the slave did not bow. "You would not kneel before your future king?" He laughed as he walked around Perseus. "I see my money did not buy all I had hoped for." He twirled his hand in the mess of black hair and gripped it tightly as he turned the boy to face him. "Would you not bow?" He whispered, almost like that of a seductive lover, his eyes sparkled with a deep violent cause for joy.

Madness was as clear in his eyes as the sun was in the sky. "I would not bow to anyone." Perseus argued but was then shoved roughly up against the wall as the Prince began to roam his fingers over his body, touching the soft bronze skin with every intention of taking his ownership.

"You will bow and you will learn respect." The royal brat said quietly before he turned back to the bath which had been drawn for him, smirking as a thought occurred to him. "Now undress me."  
"You cannot be serious!" Perseus snarled as he rubbed his head where it had been hit the harsh floor. The women servants began to snicker slightly and giggle watching with amusement while Sally stared horrified, she knew the Prince loved and took a great amount of delight in breaking the spirit of slaves and destroying them into broken obedience.  
"You will leave us." The boy raised his hand and the servants bowed.  
"Yes Prince." They nodded and quickly left as they giggled quietly. "Perseus is so in trouble."  
"Damn stupid cows!" The black haired boy whimpered making the prince nodded in agreement.  
"Quite a pain aren't they?" He looked at Perseus with a silent surprise as though finally someone other than him had come to notice this. "Now get to work slave."  
"If you want to be undressed why don't you go and get one of the damn girls to do it."  
"You really should watch that pretty little tongue."

Perseus' eyes widened as the prince grabbed his cheeks roughly. "Or I may just cut it out." He whispered softly before pushing himself to his feet and the smaller slave onto his hands and knees.

Perseus caught one last pleading glance from Sally as the woman picked up the shards of pottery. _Please, don't anger him._ Her gaze begged and Perseus bit his lip, turning his head back to stare at his master, knowing he had no choice now.

He slowly began to undo the latches on his leather boots. "I will never understand why I had to buy a new servant. You're all so useless and wear out so easily... it's just like having a dog with a extraordinarily long life span... at least it would be if I let you scum live past when you collapse and can't carry on working." He sighed. "It's like I'm cursed by the gods... why do they treat me like this? Why do I need more slaves?"  
"Because a king never has enough people to kiss his ass." Perseus muttered to himself as the prince sat up while he pulled the boot away from the boy's foot.  
"What was that?" The royal mad boy growled.  
"Only that your royal self is so hard at work leading the people that he deserves a break and is so above the common duties of labor." Perseus watched as the other boy took in the comment like a man in the desert would drain all water in the Nile after going days without a drink.

"You're right" he nodded before letting a sly grin move over his face. "Now continue."

Perseus glared as he began to unbutton the Prince's jacket and peel it away from his pale shoulders. "Tell me slave... where do you come from? How is it you found yourself to be in the market for my _joy_." The way he said _joy_ gave Perseus the idea that the boy was creeping towards saying something else. The slave remained quiet for a moment as he stood in front of his owner, his hands beginning to slowly undo the buttons of the shirt.

He couldn't help but pause as he stared at the strong toned, pale chest. "I said." The king once again grabbed his chin roughly and turned him to face him. "Tell me your tale boy." He whispered.

"As you wish... My Prince." Perseus growled slightly. "I do not remember much of my life. I will not pretend to." He whispered as he began to untie the draw strings of the boy's trousers before the Prince smirked and walked over and sunk himself into the water, not caring to stop himself from entering the scolding temperature and heat of the bath. "I remember as far back as about four full moons ago." Perseus slowly walked over to grab a cloth. The whole time, the Prince's piercing eyes followed him cautiously. "I woke up in chains, tied to a chest in a dark room. There were screams. Cold dark screams which filled my ears... I would sometimes hear the sound of talking when there wasn't the sound of cold roars."

"Roars?" The boy scoffed but then stopped as the slave turned and looked at him with barren cold eyes. They were completely without life. Without hope. Without any emotion but the darkness of complete shadows.

"Imagine the sound of a thousand armies at your gate. All bellowing their battle horns at once. Imagine the very sound reaching out to grasp you and drag you away." Perseus slowly walked forward as a fire began burning deeply within him. He knelt next to the water as he dipped his cloth in to wash his master. "All the while your body is dividing itself. Your mind is crying out for you to run and hide away because such a sound could not mean any justice or safeguarding for you and yet your heart is screaming for you to escape: to run to the sound. It causes you nothing but agony to be away from it and yet you just still have no idea why."

"That's madness." The prince scolded. He closed his eyes as water ran through his golden hair and stuck it flat to his brow. Perseus' fingers delicately worked their way through the soft gold strands. _This sounded absolutely ridiculous!_ The blond thought shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes internally at the slave.  
"Only because your mind tells you that." Perseus grinned slightly. "I delivered myself from the trouble of listening to my mind and began to follow the trail of my heart... only after I delivered my self from my heart in the first place." The prince looked to the boy's torso at the scar which stretched across it. "That was the darkest lesson I ever experienced. I had to learn first that it was my greatest tool... and without it, that was my greatest weakness." Perseus whispered letting his lips brush his kings ear's before gently lapping the water against his neck.

Perseus slowly reached behind him to where one sharp shard of pottery had been forgotten.

His eyes locked onto it hungrily for a moment as the prince stared out across the balcony and across the ocean, listening deeply to Perseus' tale, the boy's soft touch and the feel of the aura around the boy, himself driven slightly more into the depth of the story than he would have allowed his senses to be.

Perseus just curled his fingers tightly around the sharp shard, the tsunami of hatred inside of himself threatening to unleash itself.

He was about to bring his hand down sharply and the shard into the Prince's neck when he felt his arm come to a stop without his command, like the weight of the world was against it while the sun shined over it, casting his shadow behind him which to his hidden eyes had split. _What the hell?!_ Perseus' thoughts screamed.  
 _"Perseus no! You cannot do this! If you do this you go down a road I cannot follow! Don't do this!"_

The boy blinked and found the weight taken away from his arm. Leaving his hand bleeding slightly from the intense grip on the shard, still raised, awaiting the moment to bring it down.

But now the voice lingered in his thoughts. Had he imagined it? Had it been just a figment of his imagination? Had he just imagined the sweetness of the voice which had reminded him of something he had forgotten?

"A heart is nothing but a fools tool." The prince snapped, bringing Perseus back to his senses as the boy gently as possible placed the shard back on the floor away from the pool of petals and kicked it away from over to the nearby wall.

"Only if he uses it as a shield." Perseus felt something grab his wrist sharply then hit the water.

His face remained impassive as he broke the surface, only allowing himself the moment of panic when he had gone under, but he refused to show anything now he had surfaced, while the prince's face was screwed up against the heat of the water. Perseus remained calm as no pain betrayed it... after all. How could something that didn't exist betray him?

He felt no pain against the heat which would scold any other boy.

He only felt the slight pain of the prince's grip. "You speak so confidently boy. But you're just a slave."

"You're right. I'm just a slave." Perseus nodded. "From as far as I can remember. When I wasn't working I was made to be a bitch to anyone who sought desperate company. But still." He grinned slightly as his hand roamed over the Prince's chest as he washed away the dirt. "I still live don't I? Little Prince-"

"You will not address me in such way! I am the Prince you can't-"

"Be silent." Perseus' cold eyes bore into the boy making him fall as quiet as the dawn. Something in the deep of Perseus' voice turned from silk to sharp and painful. As though the mountain has roared fire and sulfur into a toxic air. "Earn my respect."

"I am Prince! That-" the younger boy protested but Perseus rolled his eyes.  
"Does not mean that you deserve my respect."  
"I could easily sway you to me." He grinned confidently. "I could take your virtue and love you till you bow to me."  
"To earn my love you would have to earn my virtue. Earning my love and taking my virtue are two different things indeed."  
"Then I will take your love!" The boy bellowed in frustration but Perseus' words were burning him like a deep furnace.  
"But to get my love you would have to earn my heart." Perseus grinned as slowly he rested his chest against the boy's, for the first time noticing that there was a slight shift in power. "And little prince. That you will never do. That is one thing that even your money and riches could never get."  
"I could command you to-"  
"You would never be able to truly command it. That would only be commanding their obedience."  
"You're impossible!" The boy looked into those cold eyes as both became still and the prince grinned, feeling the power reel back to him when Perseus flinched back from fondling hands. "But still... you belong to me now." He paused looking at the long expanse of black hair. "Hold still." He muttered as he drew a dagger from his belt which rested beside him. "You look a mess."  
"Great first step to earning someone's heart... insult them." Perseus snarled. "Eros won't help you that way!"  
"You should count yourself lucky. A king should never dirty his hand with labor."  
"Well then it's a good thing that you're not a king! Not yet anyway!" Perseus snapped defiantly, refusing to back down from such a brat. He didn't care what this little shit did to him. Drown him, kill him, torture him! He didn't care! "Hey... what are you-"

The boy stopped as the young prince sliced through the long draping hair. They glinted darkly as they fell into the water but the prince carried on. Mimicking the movements of the person who would often cut his hair. All the while he watched every way the light glinted through the dark of the locks. Why had he even been acknowledging a slave like this boy?

And what had the boy meant when he said: _'only after I delivered my self from my heart in the first place.'_ This boy was complete nonsense! "You will serve me as my personal man servant." He said coldly and confidently as he finished cutting the length to resemble his slightly. "Understand?"

"Heh?" Perseus frowned slightly. "If this is some kind of trick-"

"Would you rather explain why there is a boy servant dead in here?" Both turned their eyes to stare at the servant who's blood had spread out across the tiles. "I'm sure the guards would be interested."

"Fine... what are you doing?!" Perseus glared as the the prince turned him around and began to pour water over his freshly cut hair.

"If you are going to be my personal servant you will look the part." He demanded and began to wash the grime and dirt off Perseus' face. He placed his hand on the boy's face when he was finished and examined it as an artist would. "I have a meeting with my mother. You will come with me." He looked Perseus up and down before rising out the water. "Your clothing will do for now...I will deal with it later." He decided before pulling the boy out the water.

The sheer expanse of sunlight and heat in the room quickly dried them both off as Perseus quickly began to dress the brat. The Prince stopped before he was about to turn towards the doorway. "I will deal with the body... but this is your last chance. You may do with it as you wish. Give it a final message to carry the soul to the after life. Marks, hell, for all I care, cut it up even more. The scum had it coming. If you hadn't of done it, then I would have... just a hell of a lot slower." The prince grinned from ear to ear as his sickened mind lingered on ways that he could have tortured the blond slave till it had been screaming for death. "My lips are sealed." He grinned then gave a curt nod to Perseus who stared at him for a minute.

Now he was stood in the sunlight. His hair spiked and almost seemed to glow with dark shadows. "Go. Do it. Have your final minute of joy. He hurt you and now he's dead! You destroyed an enemy! Enjoy it!" His dark words seemed to run trough Perseus like a corrupting drug.

Then his grin just grew more darker as Perseus turned and slowly walked back over to the body and crouched before stabbing his hand into the chest and pulling the shard out. "You bastard. You deserve this!" Blood splattered over Perseus' chest as the boy screamed and stabbed the shard over and over into Octavian's corpse relentlessly. With each stab the prince's eyes grew brighter with joy and dark lust. "Carry on." He whispered joyfully.

"You deserve worse than this!" Perseus roared and slit the throat of the boy. All features were beginning to fade from reasonable recognition till the corpse was left indescribable. "KEEP GOING!" The Prince shouted excitability as Perseus did the last slash from neck to waist.

He slumped next to the corpse soaked in blood.

For a while the only sound was of sobs which escaped Perseus from doing this dark desecration to the corpse. The prince came over and knelt by his servant as he picked up the cloth that had been used to clean him. He turned Perseus' bronze face towards him as he began to wipe away the blood and tears which had hid that lush bronze, sun kissed skin. "Don't shed a tear. Your heart wanted to kill him. You may not see it now but you wanted it. You did it. Now be still." The prince gently wiped away the blood as he washed the skin free of the corpses stain.

The visible ones at least.

From every strike that the Prince had just witnessed. Something had burned inside of him. Some kind of attention that he had never afforded to give to anyone else he had met. Every strike had enticed him to go forward and grab the boy. Everything had draw him to reach out and touch him. Maybe this boy was as dark as him! Maybe this slave could actually be worth something! "Now. We will go to a meeting with my mother. Then you will return to my chambers. You will tell me more of your tale okay?"

Both stood but Perseus stopped. "What troubles you?" The prince watched as the boy's eyes seemed to almost darken as his aura became colder.

"He doesn't deserve the pyre."

In one quick move Perseus grabbed the corpse and tossed it over the balcony as it smashed and splattered to the cliffs bellow. Becoming mashed to organs and torn chunks which fell into the sea, leaving only shards of remaining bones which hung to the cliff defiantly. "This is what my money got me." The prince grinned and pulled the boy along as he left and headed toward the meeting.

Neither could see the figure shedding soft tears as the only other person who had been hidden in the room fled into the sunlight and vanished.


End file.
